List of Horror Films
This is a list of horror films. Often there may be considerable overlap particularly between horror and other genres (including, action, thriller, and science fiction films). 1890s 1895 * The Execution of Mary Stuart 1896 * The House of the Devil * A Terrible Night * The Vanishing Lady 1897 * The Haunted Castle * The Bewitched Inn * The X-Rays * An Hallucinated Alchemist 1898 * Photographing a Ghost * The Accursed Cavern * The Astronomer's Dream * The Cavalier's Dream 1899 * Robbing Cleopatra's Tomb * The Miser's Doom * The Devil in a Convent * Raising Spirits 1900s 1900 * Faust Marguerite * Chinese Magic 1901 * Bluebeard * The Haunted Curiosity Shop 1902 * Les Trésors de satan * The Devil and the Staute 1903 * The Monster * The Infernal Cauldron * The Infernal Cake Walk 1905 * The Black Imp 1906 * La Maison hantée * Les Quatre cents farces du diable 1907 * Satán se divierte 1908 * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde 1909 * The Sealed Room 1910s 1910 * Frankenstein 1912 * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * The System of Doctor Goudron * The Mark of Horror * The Spider's Web 1913 * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * The Student of Prague * The Skull * The Werewolf 1914 * The Avenging Conscience 1915 * The Golem * The Haunting Fear * Life Without Soul 1916 * The Crimson Stain Mystery * Blind Justice * A Night of Horror * Das Phantom der Oper 1917 * Fear * The Golem and the Dancing Girl 1918 * Alraune 1919 * The Beetle * The Plague of Florence * Unheimliche Geschichten 1920s 1920 * Anita * The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (John S. Robertson) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (J. Charles Haydon) * Genuine * The Golem: How He Came into the World * The Heads of Janus (Lost film) * The Penalty * The Mosnter of Frankenstein 1921 * Destiny * The Haunted Castle * The Phantom Carriage 1922 * A Blind Bargain * The Ghost Breaker * Häxan * The Headless Horesman * Nosferatu * One Exciting Night 1923 * The Hunchback of Norte Dame * The Last Moment 1924 * The Hands of Orlac * Waxworks 1925 * The Monster * The Phantom of the Opera * Wolf Blood 1926 * The Bat * The Bells * Faust * Maciste all'inferno * The Magician * The Student of Prague 1927 * The Cat and of the Century * The Gorilla * London After Midnight (Lost film) * The Spider's Web * The Unknown * The Wizard (Lost film) 1928 * Alraune * The Ape * The Fall of the House of Usher (Jean Epstein) * The Fall of the House of Usher (James Sibley Watson) * The Terror * The Man Who Laughs 1930s 1931 * Dracula (Tod Browning) * Drácula (George Melford) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * Frankenstein * The Phantom * Svengail 1932 * Castle Sinister * Doctor X * Freaks * Island of Lost Souls * Kongo * The Mark of Fu Manchu * The Monster Walks * The Most Dangerous Game * The Mummy * Murders in the Rue Morgue * The Old Dark House * Unheimliche Geschichten * Vampyr * White Zombie 1933 * The Ghoul * The Invisible Man * La Llorona * The Monkey's Paw * Murders in the Zoo * Mystery of the Wax Museum * Night of Terror * Supernatural * The Vampire Bat 1934 * The Black Cat * Black Moon * Chloe, Love Is Calling You * House of Mystery * Maniac * The Phantom of the Convent * The Tell-Tale Heart 1935 * The Black Room * Bride of Frankenstein * Condemned to Live * The Crime of Dr. Crespi * Mad Love * Mark of the Vampire * Ouanga * The Raven * The Student of Prague * Werewolf of London 1936 * The Devil-Doll * Dracula's Daughter * Fährmann Maria * The Golem * The Invisible Ray * El Baúl Macabro * The Man Who Changed His Mind * Revolt of the Zombies * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street * The Walking Dead 1939 * Buried Alive * The Cat and the Canary * The Dark Eyes of London * The Devil's Daughter * The Face at the Window * La Herencia Macabra * The Gorilla * The Man They Could Not Hang * The Return of Doctor X * Son of Frankenstein * Torture Ship 1940s 1940 * The Ape * Before I Hang * Black Friday * The Devil Bat * The Door with Seven Locks * Dr. Cyclops * The Ghost Breakers * The Invisible Man Returns * The Mummy's Hand * Son of Ingagi * You'll Find Out 1941 1950s 1960s 1967 * The Flintstones (1967 film) * The Fearless Vampire Killers 1970s 1970 * The Vampire Lovers 1973 * Cannibal Girls * The Exorcist * Bruno's Great Escape (1973 film) 1974 * Vampyres (film) * Yogi Bear and the Magic Lamp * Snulu (1974 film) 1980s 1980 * The Vampire Buddies * The Shining 1986 * Desert Flower and Chief 1990s 2000s 2010s Category:Lists